1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable hardware for trolling apparatus for fishing for carrying and guiding the line from the trolling apparatus without kinking or damage due to straining of the line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trolling apparatus for the taking of various species of fish has greatly increased. Such apparatus is particularly useful for delivery of bait to a zone having a water temperature where the fish sought are likely to be feeding.
The trolling apparatus is characteristically mounted on the stern portion of a boat and is likely to receive rough treatment. In order to change bait, the line must be wound and the end of the line pulled aboard the boat. The line is usually wound up in a hurry and the hardware on the line often strikes the bushing carried by the swivel bracket destroying the cable hardware, or causing the line to kink and break then or later on with jamming of the hardware in the bushing.
One example of trolling apparatus which has a swivel bracket is disclosed in our prior application Ser. No. 784,685 filed Apr. 5, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,829.
Another example of trolling apparatus is disclosed in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,438, wherein the tip cannot swivel of its own accord. Damage to the line can occur when it is wound on the reel due to the hardware being unprotected.
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,405, trolling apparatus is disclosed wherein the tip can swivel independently of the boom, however, the hardware and the line carried by this structure suffers from many of the same problems as the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,438.